


In For A Ride

by devilschildrensystem



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem
Summary: Alec is autistic and is kicked out of the Clave, but not de-runed. He runs into the Warlock Magnus. (Lots of s3x and smu!)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 15





	In For A Ride

Alec is autistic and is kicked out of the Clave, but not de-runed. He runs into the Warlock Magnus. (Lots of s3x and smu!) No hate, only read if you want to. (possible self harrmm) 

Get booped

\- Anonymous


End file.
